1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reactor including a tubular core, a motor drive device, and an amplifier device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a machine tool or industrial machine, a motor drive device (including a converter, an inverter, and a reactor) for driving a motor used for a robot, the reactor disposed between the converter of the motor drive device and a power source is generally installed in a power cabinet.
Peripheral equipment including a motor drive device installed in the power cabinet, or cables generate heat, and accordingly, the internal temperature of the power cabinet reaches 40° C. to 50° C. in some cases. Thus, an air duct for ventilation and a cooler may be provided to prevent the motor drive device or peripheral equipment from excessively generating heat.
The quantity of heat generated from the motor drive device, the peripheral equipment, and the cables in the power cabinet is referred to as the residual heat quantity, and is used as a criterion with reference to which the temperature of the power cabinet in operation is designed so as to remain within a predetermined temperature range.
In many cases, the quantity of heat generated from the motor drive device (including the converter, the inverter, and the reactor) contained in the power cabinet accounts for most of the quantity of heat generated in the power cabinet. However, a heat radiator is provided for the converter and the inverter. Disposing the heat radiator so as to project to the outside of the power cabinet enables drastic reduction of the residual heat quantity.
The reactor is usually disposed within the power cabinet, and does not have a heat radiation means extending to the outside of the power cabinet. Thus, the quantity of heat generated from the reactor accounts for all the residual heat quantity, and contributes to a rise in the temperature of the power cabinet.
This remarkably increases the ratio of the residual heat quantity caused by the reactor to the total residual heat quantity in the power cabinet in proportion to the output of the motor drive device. As a technology for releasing the residual heat generated from the reactor to the outside of the power cabinet, disposing the reactor outside the power cabinet has been known (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-130779).
Conventionally, a technology for eliminating the heat source within the power cabinet containing the motor drive device has been demanded.